London Bridge
by TaeTiger
Summary: Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, lewat tengah malam. warning: gs. DLDR


" _Falling down,_

 _falling dawn…_

 _London Bridge is falling down,"_

Senandung lembut bagai hembusan angin mengiringi keheningan di salah satu kamar hotel mewah di sisi sungai Thames, London.

Pintu balkon terbuka, menunjukkan sosok perempuan berparas menawan. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur transparan berwarna abu-abu dengan tali pundak tipis yang terlihat hampir putus. Tubuh sintalnya tampak begitu indah di bawah terpaan sinar rembulan, surai sekelam malamnya tertiup angin yang mencumbu sekujur tubuhnya yang memesona.

"... _My Fair Lady._ "

"Sayang, sedang apa?"

Suara malas bernada rendah menarik atensi si jelita, bertepatan dengan selesainya lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria yang berdiri di belakangnya, memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi, lalu memakaikan kimono berbahan sutera untuk menutupi tubuh si wanita yang hampir telanjang.

"Tidak ada." gumamnya perlahan. Diusapnya sepasang lengan yang bertengger di pinggang. "Hanya menatap keindahan _London Bridge_ di malam hari. _Ia_ terlihat begitu kokoh mengungkung sungai Thames yang gelap, namun terlihat menawan dengan kilauan lampu yang memeluknya."

Pria yang kini mengecupi kulit mulus di bahu kekasihnya berbicara santai. "Kokoh, ya? Seperti aku yang kokoh mengungkungmu?"

Terkekeh lirih, wanita bersurai panjang itu menjulurkan tangan mulusnya, mencubit gemas perut kencang prianya dengan jemari lentik bernoda sperma.

" _Ouch…_ sakit, _baby…_ "

"Dasar Kim mesum Taehyung!"

Katakanlah pria Kim benar-benar mesum karena ia malah tertawa sambil memeluk gemas sosok yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu berbagi kehangatan dengannya. Ia masih terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pundak dan leher sang kekasih.

Kalau bisa, pria yang dipanggil Kim Taehyung itu ingin memakan wanita yang kini ada di dalam dekapan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidur duluan. _Yeah…_ seharian aku ada rapat dan kunjungan bisnis. Kau tidak bisa tidur, _hm_? Ingin aku menghujammu lagi hingga kau pingsan?"

"Astaga… si brengsek satu ini!"

Wanita bersurai jelaga melepaskan pelukan si mesum dengan paksa. Ia melotot kesal, berharap dirinya bisa memberikan intimidasi dengan auranya meski berakhir dengan terlihat menggemaskan di mata Taehyung. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju balkon, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas yang ada di sana.

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda." Kim Taehyung menyusul. Tubuh yang hanya berbalut _boxer_ hitam itu kembali memeluk sang pujaan hati, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk wanitanya, sekaligus meraup hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang lengan kokoh pria bersurai coklat terang itu melingkar posesif di pinggang sang kekasih. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, kembali mengecup sekilas pundaknya, lalu berbisik penuh puja.

"Jeon Jungkook, jadi istriku, ya?"

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar bagi keduanya. Pusat grafitasi Kim Taehyung berada di pelukannya, seorang wanita anggun yang kini berbalik menatapnya. Sepasang bola matanya yang hitam jernih sempat membola selama sepersekian detik.

Tidak ada kata-kata romantis, tidak ada makan malam mengesankan, bunga yang indah, ataupun cincin. Bahkan, pria yang melamar dan wanita yang dilamar tidak menggunakan pakaian yang layak.

Sebut saja Kim Taehyung adalah sosok yang benar-benar tidak waras.

Bibir kemerahan Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia membelai rahang tegas sang kekasih, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir. Masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri, kepalanya menggeleng perlahan.

Sepasang mata segelap _onyx_ yang menatap manik _hazel_ prianya menyiratkan kesungguhan tanpa setitikpun keraguan.

"Serius?" Kim Taehyung mendesah kesal. Ia mengerang manja sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang pujaan.

Kali ini, tiada raut kecewa di wajahnya.

 _Kali ini._

"Aku tak percaya ini. Benar-benar konyol." Taehyung berujar dengan nada menderita yang dibuat-buat. Meski demikian, ia masih sempat mencuri ciuman-ciuman kecil di kulit leher wanita yang baru saja menolaknya. Bibirnya mencebik ketika kembali bicara. "Kim Taehyung, pengusaha muda yang tampan dan _sexy,_ serta digilai para wanita… ditolak sebanyak dua belas kali oleh makhluk yang sama!"

Setelahnya, Jungkook tertawa lepas.

Suaranya begitu merdu, lembut, dan menenangkan.

Bagai alunan musik tradisional _Celtic_ di musim gugur, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan terhipnotis dan hanyut dalam ketenangan.

Jeon Jungkook mengalungkan sepasang lengannya ke leher pria yang sudah lebih dari setahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Sengaja, ia membusungkan dada, membuat payudaranya yang kencang semakin menempel ke tubuh pria Kim.

"Jangan merengek seperti bayi. Meski aku belum mau menikah, kita sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri. Kita tinggal bersama, kau bebas menyentuhku, dan aku pasti akan selalu melayanimu. Apa yang kurang, _hmm_?"

Lagi-lagi erangan protes lolos dari pria bersurai coklat muda. Ia meremas bongkah pantat Jungkook, lalu menamparnya main-main, mengundang desisan protes yang malah terdengar seperti undangan untuk menyentuh lebih bagi Kim Taehyung.

"Aku ingin kau terikat denganku. Aku ingin dunia tahu bahwa kau milikku. Aku ingin memiliki bayi yang menggemaskan denganmu. Aku ingin banyak hal, dan itu hanya bisa didapatkan jika kita menikah."

Kim Taehyung mungkin terlihat brengsek. Ia penggoda ulung yang mampu membuat wanita yang ditemuinya terpana hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Namun di hadapan Jeon Jungkook, sang pemilik hati, pengusaha yang dinobatkan sebagai pria terpanas tahun ini tak ubahnya seorang bayi yang selalu merengek jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

Dua belas kali Kim muda berusaha melamar Jeon Jungkook untuk menjadi istrinya, sebanyak itu pula ia ditolak.

Penolakan pertama sungguh menyakitkan bagi Taehyung. Ia kehilangan nafsu makan, langit di atasnya seakan runtuh, dan dunianya seolah berhenti berputar. Kim Taehyung berakhir di rumah sakit karena asam lambungnya naik, ia juga mengalami dehidrasi parah dan depresi.

Penyandang marga Jeon yang amat dicintainya sampai harus menemani selama dua puluh empat jam sehari. Ia juga harus dengan perlahan menjelaskan bahwa penolakan atas ajakan menikah tidak menjadi akhir dari hubungan keduanya.

Sejak saat itu, Taehyung semakin menempel pada Jungkook yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya, mengajaknya kemanapun ia pergi, dan menggagahinya hampir setiap malam dengan harapan wanita itu akan hamil dan mau dinikahi olehnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas, mencium lembut bibir prianya sebelum kembali bicara. "Mengurus bayi besar satu ini saja aku kewalahan, bagaimana jika ditambah satu? Bisa-bisa mereka akan berebut untuk _menyusu_."

Kali ini Kim memilih diam.

Ia tak bisa mengelak jika salah satu hobinya memang memainkan payudara sang kekasih, membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana, memainkan _nipple_ yang menggemaskan dengan lidahnya, juga mengulum dan menyedotnya seolah-olah benda itu akan mengeluarkan air susu.

 _Ahh… benar juga_. Mungkin nanti Taehyung harus berebut dengan anaknya sendiri demi _menyusu_ kepada Jungkooknya.

Pria Kim akhirnya mendengus. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meraba paha mulus sang kekasih sebelum merambat naik dan menelusupkan jarinya di sela kemaluan Jungkook yang bahkan masih basah karena kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Dingin… kau tidak kedinginan?"

Benar, kan?

Di hadapan Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung hanyalah bayi manja yang selalu merengek padanya. Dan wanita cantik itu tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan pujaannya jika yang diminta adalah malam panas penuh lenguhan kenikmatan.

" _Mmhhh…_ "

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Jeon! Kau selalu mengataiku gila, tapi kau ternyata lebih sinting!" Kim Taehyung mengumpat kesal. Ia merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya lalu menggertakkan gigi demi mengalihkan pikirannya dari dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Jungkook yang berjalan di depannya hanya tertawa, namun tetap melangkah dan menunjukkan _gesture_ supaya sang kekasih mengikutinya.

Taehyung berdecak kesal. Meski begitu, tak ada yang mampu dilakukannya selain mengikuti wanita yang ia anggap sebagai sosok yang memegang hidupnya.

Usai kembali bercinta tadi, keduanya mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Pria Kim pikir ia dan kekasihnya akan _cuddling_ hingga pagi, tidur bergelung selimut hangat sambil sesekali bertukar saliva. Namun bayangan di kepalanya buyar begitu Jungkook merengek minta ditemani jalan-jalan menyusuri sungai Thames.

Katanya, lampu yang terpantul di sungai, juga bintang yang bertabur di angkasa terlihat sangat indah. Yang paling penting, _London Bridge_ favoritnya malam ini terlihat begitu kokoh dan memesona, _katanya_.

Ayolah…. siapa yang ingin menikmati keindahan malam di tengah musim gugur? Terlebih, ini sudah lewat tengah malam!

Lagi, kenapa pula harus mengagumi kokohnya jembatan London jika ada Kim Taehyung yang perkasa di hadapannya?

Tapi, dengan suara menggoda yang lolos dari bibir bengkak yang memerah itu… siapa yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Jeon Jungkook?

Dan disinillah Kim Taehyung si budak cinta, duduk di pinggir sungai, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan, menatap kekasihnya yang menari-nari sambil tertawa menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi.

Jeon Jungkook yang hanya berbalut gaun sederhana berwarna _peach_ dengan surai hitam yang digelung asal benar-benar terlihat panas. Terlebih leher jenjang dengan bercak-bercak merah, juga paha mulus bertanda sama yang sesekali terlihat karena roknya tersingkap ke atas… benar-benar panas dan menggairahkan.

Sayangnya, panasnya sang kekasih kali ini tak mampu menghangatkan Kim Taehyung yang hampir membeku kedinginan.

"Jangan cemberut. Ini menyenangkan!"

Pria Kim mendengus, membiarkan kekasihnya bergelayut manja usai menubruk dan membuatnya hampir terjengkang.

Wanita bersurai gelap itu memeluk pinggang Taehyung, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak prianya. Tentu Taehyung segera balas memeluk Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku menyetubuhimu di sini untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Sial… ini dingin sekali!"

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan dari tubuh sang pria. Ia mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung dan lebih memilih untuk menatap teduh jembatan yang kini terlihat kokoh itu. Sesekali, ia tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Taehyung mengamati dalam gemerlap lampu jalanan yang terpantul di atas permukaan sungai Thames. Jutaan bintang di angkasa juga seakan tak mau kalah. Satu lagi, _London Bridge_ yang berdiri kokoh dengan lampu-lampu yang berjajar sedemikian rupa sebagai penerangan tampak begitu kokoh mengungkung sungai yang tenang. Pantulan bayangannya yang jelas terlihat di air bahkan lebih indah daripada jembatan yang sesungguhnya.

 _Seolah-olah sungai Thames menyimpan malam yang indah di dalamnya…_

Benar kata Jungkook, duduk di pinggiran Thames sambil memandang jembatan London pada jam dua pagi bukanlah ide yang buruk. Bahkan dingin yang mulanya menusuk tulang kini mulai menghilang.

London Bridge, _ya?_

"Cantik?"

Kim Taehyung bergumam tak jelas sembari menyamankan dirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Cantik, tapi Jungkookku jauh lebih cantik."

Jungkook terkekeh lirih.

Sumbang.

"Tapi dibalik indahnya jembatan yang sekarang kau lihat, ada jutaan derita di bawahnya."

" _Hmm?_ Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, sayang." Taehyung paham, kekasihnya ini memang terkadang larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri tentang hal-hal menyedihkan, dan penyandang marga Kim tidak suka itu. "Pikirkan saja tentang masa depan kita, ya?"

" _Umm…_ terkadang itu sulit." Jungkook mengeluh. Ia beringsut untuk duduk menyamping di pangkuan kekasihnya. Mungkin, merasa kedinginan.

 _Mungkin._

" _London Bridge_ dibangun dengan darah, keringat, dan air mata. Jembatan ini hancur berkali-kali, dan selalu bisa dibangun kembali. Luar biasa, tapi juga menyedihkan."

Jeon Jungkook memejamkan matanya sejenak saat mendapatkan kecupan hangat di puncak kepala. Telinganya ia tempelkan di dada kekasihnya, mendengarkan irama dentuman jantung yang menenangkan.

" _Yeah…_ kudengar banyak yang menjadi tumbal pada pembangunan jembatan besar itu. Narapidana yang dieksekusi mati di sana, gadis perawan yang menjadi persembahan, bahkan anak-anak tak berdosa juga ikut menderita. _Ishh…_ gara-gara kau, aku jadi membicarakan hal yang menyeramkan."

Mendapat erangan protes seperti itu, Jungkook hanya tertawa. Bibirnya bergumam lirih kala mengucapkan frasa yang hanya bisa didengarnya. "Sembilan belas tujuh tiga, ya…"

" _Hmm?_ Kenapa, sayang?"

Jungkook menggeleng ringan. Ia sedikit mendongak hanya untuk mendapati pria Kim yang tengah menundukkan kepala, menatap penuh kasih dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman indah yang memancing Taehyung untuk mendaratkan kecupan lembut di atasnya.

"Tidurlah, akan kugendong setelah kau terlelap. Atau, kau mau kita kembali sekarang?"

Si wanita kembali menggeleng, kali ini lebih lemah. Ia memutus kontak mata mereka dan memilih untuk menyamankan diri bersandar di dada kekasihnya.

" _London Bridge_ terlalu indah untuk ditinggalkan malam ini."

"Dan kau terlalu kucintai untuk dibiarkan sakit karena begadang dan kedinginan." Taehyung menyahut cepat. Ia menanggalkan jaketnya, menyelimutkannya ke tubuh berbalut gaun _peach,_ kemudian mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak kedinginan, Taehyung. Pakai saja jaketmu atau kau akan masuk angin."

Kali ini si pria yang menggeleng. Ia terkekeh lirih kala berujar. "Untukmu, aku tidak akan keberatan meski harus bermandikan darah, keringat dan air mata. Masuk angin bukan masalah besar jika itu demi membuatmu baik-baik saja."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Hatinya yang membeku, entah bagaimana, terasa hangat kala mendengar ucapan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan karena Kim Taehyung juga, ia merasakan nyeri setiap kali membayangkan masa depan keduanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus selamanya berada di sisiku. Dalam suka dan duka, kau kita harus terus selalu bersama." bibir _plum_ Jungkook bergerak tanpa ia sadari, meloloskan kata-kata yang bermakna hampir sama dengan ajakan menikah Kim Taehyung yang sudah dua belas kali ditolaknya.

Taehyung tersenyum, merapikan anak rambut Jungkook yang berantakan karena tertiup angin. "Berarti kau harus menikah denganku."

Bibir Jungkook terkatup rapat selama beberapa saat. Ia tampak berpikir seolah mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Sepasang obsidiannya yang bertatapan dengan mata kekasihnya sempat menyorotkan keraguan. "Apa dengan begitu, kita akan selalu bersama?"

"Tentu saja." Kim Taehyung menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ia tahu, Jungkooknya belum siap menikah, meski ia tak paham alasannya.

Ia juga menyadari keraguan yang barusan terpancar dari mata kekasihnya, namun ia juga meyakini bahwa sang kekasih memiliki keinginan yang sama, jauh di dalam hatinya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam.

Dan akhirnya, jawaban yang begitu pria Kim inginkan lolos dari bibir sang idaman.

" _Umm…_ kalau begitu, aku mau menikah."

" _Yes_!"

Pengusaha muda yang terkenal dengan _image_ berwibawa dan memesona itu memekik girang. Ia bahkan melonjak heboh dengan Jeon Jungkook di gendongan.

Sungguh, Taehyung terlihat konyol saat menggerakkan tubuhnya asal seolah ia tengan menari sebagai selebrasi atas diterimanya lamaran yang ke tiga belas.

Jungkook tertawa lepas. Ia mengalungkan sepasang lengannya, membiarkan sepasang lengan Kim muda membawanya menari bersama.

"Dunia akan segera tahu bahwa kita saling memiliki. Seluruh koran dan majalah akan memuat berita tentang pernikahan kita, dan kau akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di seluruh jagad raya!"

Kim Taehyung terengah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ia menurunkan Jungkook, membiarkan sepasang kaki jenjang sang pujaan menapak tanah. Meski demikian, ia enggan melepas sepasang lengannya dari pinggang Jungkook.

Pria bersurai coklat muda tersenyum lebar.

Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir wanita yang kini resmi menyandang status sebagai calon istri.

Sebuah kecupan lembut.

Hanya kecupan lembut untuk menyalurkan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya.

Tanpa remasan nakal,

Tanpa hisapan dan kulupan penuh nafsu.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada Jeon Jungkook betapa besar rasa cintanya, dan bagaimana ia merasa teramat bahagia karena sang kekasih akhirnya mau menjadi istrinya.

Dan seharusnya, bahagia menjadi satu-satunya yang Kim Taehyung rasa di dalam dada.

Ya, _seharusnya._

Karena rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Dingin menusuk tulang yang sempat menghilang kembali memeluknya, membuatnya seakan membeku detik itu juga.

Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dan tubuhnya seolah tenggelam.

Paru-parunya terasa penuh dengan cairan.

Dan bagian bawah _London Bridge_ menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang mampu ditangkap indera penglihatannya sebelum semua berubah menjadi gelap.

"Ya, kita akan _selalu bersama._ "


End file.
